Cambio de rutina
by DaniElle Di Fellatio Lawliet
Summary: Daphne, la hija mayor del matrimonio Greengrass, de 10 años se enfrenta a otro mundo diferente al que ha vivido que la obligará a un "Cambio de rutina"  One-shot


**¡Lumos máxima!** "**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**

Bien:

_Cuando baje la inspiración, que me sorprenda trabajando._ **~Pablo Picasso~**

Por ello este oneshot ha sido creado y dependiendo de la aceptación podré convertir a una historia más amplia, :D Disfrútenlo y nos vemos en los reviews n.n

* * *

><p>Plap, plap, plap… La lluvia de esta tarde es mucho más fuerte que los días anteriores.<p>

Miras por la ventana recargando tus manos en el frio cristal, entreviendo tu reflejo y mirando a la vez el frondoso jardín de la mansión, inmaculado; de verdad que tu madre si sabe hacer encantamientos para proteger su más grande pasión además de preparar pociones. Suspiras. A veces por momentos te gustaría formar parte de ese jardín, ser una flor a punto de brotar, para que ella con ternura te acaricie y susurre tiernas palabras y así sentirte por un mísero momento amada por ella en el tiempo que permanece en la mansión antes de irse con tu padre a otro importante viaje de negocios y quedarte sola. Sola… esa palabra te suena tan familiar que ya no la tomas como algo malo, precisamente ya forma parte de tu rutina y también de tu ser.

Pensándolo bien, no estás tan sola, tu hermana menor siempre está contigo, preguntándote cosas que a veces sabes la respuesta como por ejemplo: ¿Cuál es el encantamiento para levitar cosas? O ¿Podremos ir mañana a comprar dulces? Pero también en su hermoso ser de niña y la inocencia que desprende, formula preguntas que te llenan de ternura y a la vez de dolor: ¿Daphne, cuándo volveremos a ver a nuestros padres?, Stephy ¿nuestros padres sienten amor por nosotras?, ¿les preocupamos? Pero una chica de 10 años ¿qué le puede contestar a su hermanita de 7? Para ti, mentirle a tu hermanita es una barbaridad, si ni siquiera lo haces con desconocidos.

Suspiras de nuevo y colocas una mano en la lujosa y suave cortina y de un suave tirón la mueves para evitar que la luz se filtre a tu habitación. Volteas y tu reflejo solitario te sorprende de nuevo en el espejo de tu tocador a unos 5 metros de tu posición. Devuelves la mirada a aquella chica, es hermosa claro, una digna Greengrass tenía que ser. Comienzas a detallar su fisonomía: cabello castaño claro con ligeros destellos rojizos que ahora son débiles por haber dejado que la juguetona luz de afuera entrara a hurtadillas en el pequeño espacio que dejaste al descubierto por la cortina; sus hermosos ojos turquesas están apagados por encontrarse en tan lúgubre mansión; unos carnosos labios carmín que a veces son mordidos por su dueña inconscientemente cuando medita algo, como ahora; no es tan alta debido a que su edad aún le da más prórroga para crecer y tan blanca como algunas de las rosas del jardín que habías contemplado unos minutos antes.

Desvías la vista después de tu meticuloso estudio y un pequeño brillo de emoción llena tus hermosos ojos. Faltaba poco para que cumplieras los 11 años, exactamente 5 días, tu carta de Hogwarts de seguro ya estaba más que elaborada y sólo estarías en la mansión unos cuantos meses más, subirías más que satisfecha al gran expresso porque ya no tendrías que ser regañada por tus padres cada vez que estaban en la mansión y por supuesto podrías olvidarte de su falta de tacto con sus hijas; tanto a ti como a tu hermana te han estado instruyendo con todo lo referente a encantamientos, pociones… magia, han sido unos excelentes profesores, eso no lo niegas, pero padres… esa palabra simplemente no te servía para describir tu relación con ellos, sólo era usada por protocolo de sangre. A la única personita que consideras parte de tu familia es a tu hermana, le das toda la ayuda y el apoyo que nunca tuviste por parte de tus padres y que sólo tu querida elfina Juine te ofrece.

Cada noche cuando la hora de dormir se acerca, tomas delicadamente de la mano a tu hermanita menor y la conduces a su habitación, tomas alguno de los libros que no han leído y lo colocas en la mesita de noche, ayudas a tu hermanita a colocarse el pijama y luego ella se sienta en el suelo entre tus piernas para dejar que cepilles su cabello y le hagas una hermosa trenza porque solamente a ti deja que toques su rubio y suave pelo. Después destiendes cuidadosamente la cama y esperas a que tu hermanita se suba para poder cubrirla con ternura, tomas asiento en la orilla de la misma y comienzas a relatarle las historias plasmadas en papel y unas cuantas más que tu imaginación te permite. Cuando la pequeña Astoria ya está dormida, te levantas cuidadosamente para no despertarla y cortar sus sueños, apagas la luz y sales a hurtadillas de su habitación. Luego te diriges a la tuya para cambiarte, colocándote tu pijama que dejó cuidadosamente tu elfina en tu cama y si el cansancio te lo permite, lees alguno de los libros de la gran biblioteca de la mansión.

De repente el brillo de emoción se extinguió como segundos antes había aparecido; contemplaste con un nudo en la garganta la puerta de tu habitación: si te marchabas a Hogwarts esa pequeña niña quedaría más que sola, sabías que ella era fuerte pero la realidad de dejarla y sólo poderla ver en vacaciones y fin de curso te hizo sentir miserable, no podías llevarla contigo y lo único que le podías prometer era escribirle constantemente. Ella sería la única razón por la que volvieras a poner un pie en esa mansión hasta que recibiera su carta, porque si así fuera, sólo en verano regresarías y eso porque no te permitirían estar en el castillo. Mordiste inconscientemente tu labio inferior y otro suspiro salió de tu boca, podrías con ello, no sabías cómo ibas a encontrar la suficiente tenacidad pero podrás sobrellevarlo, tanto ella como tú.

Unos suaves toquidos te sacan de tus pensamientos, ya era de noche y tan puntual como siempre, tu hermanita te avisaba que era hora de merendar para que, como llevabas haciendo hace ya varios años, fueras la que la condujera al hermoso mundo de los sueños.

Mientras abrías la puerta y tus ojos reflejaban calidez y amor hacia tu hermanita, tu mente te dejaba claro que desgraciadamente ya era tarde para evitar el cambio de rutina.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece review con felicitación o crucio? :3 Nos estamos leyendo n.n<p>

**"Travesura realizada" Nox**


End file.
